randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Randomicity Robot Wars Series 1 Heat A
'''Randomicity Robot Wars Series 1 Heat A '''was the first of five heats that determined who went through to the Grand Finals. It was aired on November 1, 2012 on Channel 5. Gobstopper, who appeared in the Randomicity World Championship qualifiers, made history for two reasons; one - it was the second ever spherical robot in Robot Wars to roll around, after Psychosprout, which competed in Series 1, the main reason for its name, and two - it was the ever robot to come from France, even though another French robot, Steel at Work, appeared at the US Robot Wars in 1996, two years before the show would actually begin. It won its qualifying round, by rolling over its opponent, the Belgian robot Philipper 2, and crushing it to pieces. Furious Five was the first ever clusterbot to consist of five robots, hence its name, and only the second ever robot to come from Northern Ireland, the first being Weld-Dor. This heat was won by the Dutch robot Gravity, who would eventually win the Grand Final and the Randomicity Robot Wars title. Robots and their roboteers Newcomers *Fire Drill ( ENG, Ryan Cash) *Furious Five ( NIR, Christian Rotheos) *May Day ( ENG, Griff Cocklin) *Thuzzuck ( ENG, Adam Edwards) Veterans *Atomic ( ENG, Stephen Bebb) *Gravity ( NED, WJ Dijkstra) *IG-88 ( ENG, Paul Rose) *Panic Attack ( WAL, Kevin Pritchard) World Championship Qualifier *Gobstopper ( FRA, JéPé Laramé) beat Philipper 2 ( BEL, Philippe Poppe) Battles Round 1 Atomic vs Thuzzuck Atomic started off the battle by flipping over its rival, Thuzzuck. Thuzzuck couldn't self right, so was declared immobilised. The Cumbrian robot was then pushed into the CPZ where it was bashed and bruised by Mr. Psycho. Growler then placed Thuzzuck onto the drop zone, where a washing machine fell on it. Thuzzuck was pitted by Psycho as Atomic went through to the second round. IG-88 vs May Day Griff Cocklin, a young, inexperienced roboteer from Plymouth, Devon, and a huge fan of the Pokemon character May, entered his robot May Day, which was dedicated to the character, as it was painted in red and white with a May plush doll at the helm. Its rival was IG-88, who competed in the last wars but was flipped out of the arena by Dantomkia in the final of heat C, in one of the quickest battles ever. At the start IG-88 used its bi-rotational axe to completely obliterate the plush doll onboard May Day. May Day was so displeased at this that it pushed the pit release button and hammered IG-88 with its pickaxe. IG-88 took great pleasure in dragging the plush doll onto the flame pit. May Day retaliated by shoving the Essex robot into the Pit of Oblivion, eliminating it. Griff commented after the match "This is why May is my favourite month - you get surprises when you least expect them!" The charred plush doll was no longer used in May Day's matches. Fire Drill vs Furious Five The first match of the series to feature two newcomers (even though Fire Drill was a competitor robot in the video game Arenas of Destruction), it also saw the first appearance of a clusterbot of five, in this case Furious Five, whose name punned Enid Blyton's famous novels. Each robot was named after one of the five main characters; Julian, Dick, Anne, George and Timmy. Fire Drill was surrounded by Furious Five before it could attack, as Timmy pierced the robot with its hydraulic crushing arm. Fire Drill revenged by attempting to burn Timmy with its flamethrower, resulting in Timmy scooting to Matilda's CPZ and attempting to destroy the house robot in a similar fashion to its larger counterpart Razer. George activated the pit release button as the other three of the five robots picked on Fire Drill. Fire Drill ran away from the clusterbots and fell into the pit, losing the fight and its hopes for the title. World Championship Qualifier: Gobstopper (France) vs Philipper 2 (Belgium) France was involved in Robot Wars combat for the first time ever when a local car part seller called JéPé Laramé entered his robot Gobstopper, which was shaped spherically, like the sweet of the same name. However, because of this, it was weaponless. The Poppe family from Belgium returned to Robot Wars with their robot Philipper 2, which, as Philipper 1, had competed in the Dutch Wars and the Second World Championship in 2001. Gobstopper defeated its opponent almost immediately by rolling over it, and crushing it to pieces, leaving the Poppe family shocked. This was due to the robot weighing 125 kg, compared to Philipper 2's 99.7 kg. Gravity vs Panic Attack Dutch robot Gravity, driven by experienced roboteer WJ Dijkstra, faced Wales' Panic Attack in the final match of Round 1. After suffering a few flips from Gravity, Panic Attack wandered into the wrong CPZ at the wrong time, as Cassius Chrome had his gloves at the ready. He pulverised and punctured poor Panic Attack to the point where it couldn't move. Panic Attack was then placed on the floor flipper and thrown 12 feet into the air, after which it was pitted by Cassius Chrome, as Gravity went through to the next round, after having inflicted no damage towards Panic Attack at all. Semi-Finals May Day vs Atomic Category:Heats of RRW Series 1